Sanitary napkins configured for the absorption of bodily fluids are, of course, well-known. In their simplest form they comprise an absorbent element or core o interposed between a liquid pervious body contacting element and a liquid impervious protective barrier. The absorbent element is, of course, intended to receive and contain menses and other vaginal discharges. The body contacting element (sometimes called a topsheet) is intended to provide more or less comfortable and dry-feeling contact with body surfaces while allowing free passage of fluids therethrough and into the absorbent as core. The protective barrier (sometimes called a backsheet) is intended to prevent menses or other vaginal discharges which are expelled or escape from the absorbent core from soiling the user's undergarments.
In addition to the three functional elements mentioned above, sanitary napkins are generally provided with means for supporting the device adjacent the user's crotch area, even as the user moves, where it can most effectively perform its intended function. Traditionally, this support means has involved the use of waist encircling belts having suspenders depending from the front and rear thereof. The suspenders are of various designs and are provided with means of various designs for securing the sanitary napkin thereto.
More recently, sanitary napkins have been provided with an adhesive attachment means for securing the sanitary napkin to the crotch area of the user's undergarment. Elimination of the traditional belt is generally considered to be a definite advance in sanitary napkin technology.
While prior art sanitary napkins do perform their intended function, they are limited to the amount of fluid they can absorb by the capacity of the absorbent element.